


Strawberries

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Gimme!” Vie insisted, reaching for the final strawberry.





	Strawberries

“Gimme!” Vie insisted, reaching for the final strawberry. 

“Come and get it.” Theron shot back, grinning holding it just out of her reach. A sly look appeared in Vie’s eyes as she stopped trying to reach the strawberry and instead began to nibble and suck on his neck. Theron moaned, but when he reached down to embrace her, she snatched the strawberry from his hand and ate most of it in a single bite. Before Theron could react, she turned, tossing the remains of the strawberry in the bin and sauntering into their bedroom. Theron smiled, before chasing after her.


End file.
